Naruto TAMO
by Tsukie-chan
Summary: Abreviatura de Triangulo de Amor MasivO Sasusakunaru, Naruhina sasuke:"Déjala, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de mi"Naruto:"desde que te fuiste, las cosas han cambiado, ella no está tan loca por ti como antes" Sakura:"Ojalá esto nunca hubiera ocurrido


**Hola! siento tener que ponerme pesada subiendo historias, tengo otros dos fics pendientes, y me pongo a subir uno nuevo. Igualmente, del fic la peticion y por inspiracion tengo los siguientes dos capitulos escritos, y de teenage dream como dijo lo tengo completo (lo siento, me da pereza corregirlo -.- pero lo suibré pronto)**

**Bueno, como veo que gustan mucho este tipo de fics, quería subir el mio propio, con uno de mis triangulos favoritos: Narusakusasu (Mi favorito el Sasusakusai o el kakasakusasu, aún no me decido XD)**

**Está en rated T por algo, contiene escenas con lígero lime, sin llegar a tocar temas ehm... "adultos"(Más que nada porque yo soy una persona de mente sensible y si, también porque mi edad actual me impide hacer un fic con detalles ams explicitos) entonces, las escenas "lemon" que existen en el fic (ya que hay) solo se nombraran, o se darán por hecho que han ocurrido ( y no mencionaré ningún detalle de lo que ocurrió, así que no se admiten guarradas por RR o por e-mail XD)**

**A la mañana siguiente**

Ella se recostó en la cama y se restregó los ojos, estaba en medio de su cama. Observó a su alrededor, viendo las blancas mantas retiradas y arrugadas, y lo recordó todo. Ella entregó su inocencia la pasada noche. Esos dos chicos, juntos.

Se levantó de la cama, estaba desnuda, pero no sentía ningún pudor, escuchó el sonido de la ducha, que provenía del cuarto de baño del piso en donde se encontraba, también podía oler el delicioso aroma del desayuno mientras se preparaba.

"Ellos aún están aquí" pensó la pequeña pelirrosa, mientras intentaba adivinar quien estaba cada uno de ellos. Ella suspiró y salió definitivamente del cuarto. Empezó a andar tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Ella sonrió para ella misma mientras se sonrojaba imaginándose que Naruto se estaba duchando.

Ella entró en el baño, estaba convencida que en la dicha se encontraba Naruto, es por eso que se sorprendió de ver una pila de ropa ordenada encima del lavabo, cosa no normal en Naruto.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó Sakura, algo indecisa.

Al oír su voz, el Uchiha retiró la cortina de la ducha. Fue cuando la vio a ella, ubicada ahí desnuda, despeinada, con un rubor en las mejillas, pero sonriendo, y al bajar la mirada un recorrido de sangre le surcaba sus muslos.

La expresión de Sasuke cambió un poco a uno de furia, que Sakura no pudo notar debido a que estaba mirando al suelo. La expresión del chico cambió por una sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- preguntó el Uchiha. Ella aferró su mano y se metió en la ducha con él, y jadeó al sentir que Sasuke la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo. Colocó su mano en uno de los muslos de ella debajo del agua caliente que recorría a ambos, y Sakura se inclinó hacia él, Sakura deseó que ese momento no acabara nunca.

Él finalmente, y demasiado pronto para ella, soltó el frágil cuerpo de la chica, y ella dio un paso atrás. No podía hacer mucho más debido a que no podía moverse muy libremente por la ducha si ambos se encontraban ahí.

Ellos se quedaron así por 10 minutos, lavándose mutuamente, su ducha terminó con caricias y besos traviesos.

En esos momentos, ambos se sintieron como si fueran las dos únicas personas en el mundo, ella durante esos diez minutos soltaba una que otra risita, él simplemente sonreía aprovechando el momento, no hacían faltan palabras. Pero una vez que salieron del baño, recordaron que había otra persona envuelta en esta relación…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura caminó tranquilamente hacia la cocina con un albornoz puesto, Naruto se encontraba preparando el desayuno tranquilamente, apenas llevaba un bóxer. Sakura sonrió, recordando la forma en la que quería sorprenderle cuando ella pensaba que él se encontraba en la ducha.

Con mucho cuidado e intentando que él no se percatara de su presencia, se colocó detrás del rubio y cuando estuvo así de cerca, agarró su cintura con ambas manos. Él al sentirlo se sorprendió demasiado, pegó un grito y un salto, soltando los platos que llevaba en la mano, que al ser de cristal se rompieron en mil pedazos al tocar el suelo, Sakura se asustó de la reacción del rubio, no quería asustarle de esa manera, y empezó a retirarse hacia atrás. Pero Naruto agarró a Sakura por un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, y en ese momento la abrazó.

-No te muevas, hay trozos de cristal por todos sitios- le dijo Naruto

En ese momento apareció Sasuke por la puerta cuando oyó el sonido de los platos romperse y vino a ver qué había ocurrido. Lo que vio le sorprendió, estaban Sakura y Naruto abrazados en medio de un mar de cristales…

_Él no pudo evitar sentirse celoso_

Como era el único que llevaba unos zapatos puestos, y el único capaz de moverse libremente por toda la concina, tuvo la mala suerte de encargarse de la limpieza del suelo de la cocina de la casa, y recoger todo lo que se había roto en mil pedazos. Fue con cuidado a través de la cocina, a coger una escoba, y empezó a retirar los cristales. Para el pobre Sasuke, la escena pasó a peor, ya que Sakura pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Naruto

Naruto pudo observar esto, y molestando aún más a Sasuke levantó a Sakura en brazos. Al principio Sakura tenía un gesto de sorpresa, pero se agarró fuertemente al cuello de su acompañante, y soltó una risita. Sasuke dirigió una mirada furiosa hacia Naruto, cosa que Sakura no percató pero por el contrario, si lo hizo Naruto, que sólo sacó la lengua mientras salía de la cocina.

-Puedes limpiar este desastre tú mismo- dijo el Uchiha, mientras dejaba caer la escoba al suelo- voy a llegar tarde al trabajo por esto-

Naruto soltó a Sakura, y ésta se fue a vestirse a su cuarto, aunque estaba en condiciones parecidas a sus otros dos compañeros, ya que ella igualmente tenía que llegar al hospital a atender a pacientes que llegaban o a realizar misiones como Anbu que eran.

Sasuke volvió hace poco a la villa, dejó de perseguir a su hermano, después de haber conseguido el poder de Orochimaru que necesitaba, pensó que debería volver al lugar donde debería estar. Algún día se dedicaría a terminar su venganza, pero necesitaba información y ayuda para ello. ¿Y qué mejor sitio que en su hogar y al lado de sus amigos?

Todos habían ascendidos a Anbu, aunque el último que lo hizo fue Sasuke debido a ser un traidor de la villa. Extrañamente, la primera fue Sakura, al demostrarse que los poderes médicos de ésta superaron, o estaban bastantes igualados, a los de la Hokage, además de que prácticamente era su mano derecha.

Naruto lo consiguió poco después, cuando se probaron sus habilidades en el examen de su Chunin, poco después lo ascendieron a Anbu, junto con Kakashi, que seguía siendo el líder del grupo, creaban uno de los mejores equipos de la hoja.

-Pero, Teme, yo también tengo que prepararme- dijo Naruto, negándose a limpiar el destrozo que él había causado

**Espero que os haya gustado espero RR**


End file.
